


petty;

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, I came up with this idea recently, Jaskier annoys Geralt on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: Jaskier doesn't take slights to his talent lying down.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	petty;

_“This is the song that doesn’t end,”_ Jaskier sang, strumming his lute as he walked along behind Geralt, who was sitting on top of Roach. It was what felt like the hundredth repetition, singing the same lyrics over and over again, hellbent on getting retribution for the recent comments by his friend upon the topic of his singing. ‘Like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling,’ his ass! His voice was heavenly, he’d sung in the courts of kings and queens all across the damn continent, his voice was hardly some fillingless pie! And so, he sang on.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was funny. I'll be writing more Witcher fics in the future, this was just a fun warmup.


End file.
